A Legacy Continued
by VicariouslyActed
Summary: A new Rider has been selected in foul blood. The Elves of Ellesmera are furious when the chosen being makes off with one of the eggs set to be bound to a Rider. Arucane is my own OC, Lasair belongs to my friend Cheyenne. [They are literal Dragon and Rider - though maybe not in the sense that the series gives off.]


_**"I Am What I'm After,**_

_**I Don't Need Another Friend.**_

_**Nod And Watch Your Lips Move,**_

_**If You Need Me To Pretend. "**_

* * *

"Are you _mad_?" The light haired elf stared at the other in shock, his blue eyes widened to an almost impossible circumference. The other, taller elf stared back seriously, his red eyes half lidded and relaxed. There was a pack strapped onto the taller one, carrying a rather heavy – looking oval that weighted him down to the point where he would have to lean forward slightly to bear its weight more comfortably.

"Possibly," he replied in earnest. "But, all I know is that they would never stand for seeing me touch one – let alone seeing one choose me." As if on cue, the orb upon his back trembled, and a rather panicked look came upon the taller elf's visage. The other elf seemed to stare into his soul, trying to ask a question without his words – but the darker elf kept his mind tightly shut from the outside world. None could counteract it. As if realizing his struggle was futile, the smaller elf gave a sigh in exasperation and growled, pressing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and rubbing small circles into the bone, as if a headache plagued him.

"I suppose your mind is shielded so that I don't inform anyone of your venture out of Ellesmera and possibly Du Weldenvarden with a treasure prized beyond everything else?" He appeared to be incredibly annoyed by that, his shoulders hunching over and his brow bending low over his eyes.

"I trust you, Anfalen, but I do not trust the others." He hoped that his friend would see his urgency, and therefore refrain from asking questions. He wasn't escaping because of selfish reasons – he was leaving because he knew they would hate him for what has happened. And, mostly, he was afraid they would kill the little dragon that laid upon his back as payback for what his Father did to Oromis and his dragon Glaedr.

"Lasair, don't get yourself killed. And may the sun always be at your back." Though he sounded calm, the shorter elf looked distraught, and moreover – scared out of his wits. He really didn't like being kept in the dark, especially from the one he trust more than even his mate.

"The same to you, Anfalen," Lasair replied, reaching for his friend's forearm and dragging him into a rugged embrace – one he had seen humans do that seemed to carry much meaning with it. Anfalen grasped him back, holding onto him tightly before gingerly retreating from the embrace to allow his friend to leave.

And he did. Lasair turned on his heel and sprinted deep into the woods of Du Weldenvarden, careful not to disturb the trees or budding flowers from their slow growth into maturity. As he ran, the egg he carried on his back stirred, as if annoyed by the sudden rapid motion. He knew he had only a little more time before it hatched. And when that happened, he was determined to raise the dragon right. Perhaps find Eragon in the land beyond to receive training from the fellow Rider and the older Eldunari.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a sharp crack, one of which made him start, but after a moment's hesitation, continue running even faster to get as far away from Ellesmera as possible.

* * *

Daylight caught him unawares. During the night, he had used the wrap that covered the egg to cover himself, laying the egg close to his belly in order to keep it at a comfortable temperature. He had fallen asleep without hesitation – of course, it wasn't very deep. The Elves never had deep rest like humans – they were totally aware of their surroundings as their mind and body rested. But that night was as close as he got to actual unconsciousness, for he had run for the better part of the day, only to stop when the burning in his calves became too great. If he had to guess, he would put himself just about halfway to Osilon. They were making good distance.

However, he was startled by the heat that wasn't beside his belly anymore.

Frantically, he reached out and scoured the ground before him with his arm, his breathing becoming panicked as there was no sign of the egg presenting itself. Quickly, he stood up, letting out a worried cry for the lizard. When he had exhausted his search around the camp, he made his way into the surrounding wood, whispering to the trees without response, hoping one would reply. They rarely ever did.

Just as he was about to let grief take over his body, he heard a strange mewl come from behind a blackberry bush. Slowly, cautiously, Lasair made his way to the green and black shrub, peering over the top of it only to find a dragon hatchling, the size of a hound and the color of fire, with his nose halfway down a hole. Roughly, the baby dragon yanked his head out of the rather small hole, pulling out a brown rabbit that was clenched between his teeth. The small animal squirmed for dear life before being snapped up by the fierce animal, who glanced upward at the elf and seemed to grin with pride at his kill. This little scene, while a bit gruesome to watch, filled Lasair with a great sense of pride. This dragon was going to be prosperous, that much was certain.

"Come, Little One – let's sit by the fire and discuss your name." He cast out his thoughts to the smaller animal, who perked up at his presence, then silently pummeled after him when Lasair began to walk away. When they made it back to their camp, Lasair took a seat where the blanket lay, and the dragon crawled up and thrust his head under the elf's hand, sending a shock down his arm and into his mind. The cold sensation seemed to last hours before he was able to move again, and when he did, he still felt as if the dragon's mind was one with his.

_The bond._

It was a rather sudden thought that entered his brain, but one that heartened him nonetheless. Then, as if by instinct, he pulled his palm away and gazed down at the palm that had touched the dragon. It was covered by a swirled scar that seemed to be coated in mercury, known only as the Gedwëy Ignasia – the shining palm bestowed unto Riders when they first make their bond with their dragons.

When he glanced down at his lap, the red dragon was perched upon his thighs, staring out into the woods that surrounded them with a rather serious expression.

Again, Lasair reached out with his mind to the little hatchling.

_And what should I call you, Bright One?_

A low humming sound came from inside the dragon's belly at the compliment, and Lasair smiled at how much the dragon had learned. Before he could wonder whether the dragon had heard him, an image of fire was sent into his consciousness.

_Ah, I see what you want. You want to be named Fire._

The dragon hummed again, settling in a crouched position.

_Very well. I shall name you Arucane, which means Endless Flame. It would fit you nicely._

Thoughts and emotions of approval wafted into his head, and Lasair was confident that Arucane was satisfied with his new , Lasair stroked the dragon, who seemed to appreciate the attention. His palm tingled with energy as his skin made contact with the small scales the coated the tiny animal's form. But, as they sat and just enjoyed each other's company, Lasair could hear the sound of pounding feet off in the distance. He knew they were after him.

_Are you able to run with me, Arucane?_ But, his question was soon answered as the dragon leapt from his lap and fell onto the ground, stumbling over his feet and falling into the grass that surrounded them. It only took a moment to inform the dragon of what he intended to do, to which Arucane allowed - though with some dark thoughts of discontent. But, he understood that times were urgent, and arguing would get them nowhere.

Quickly and as gently as he could, Lasair picked up Arucane and the cloth that once swaddled his egg, and took off on foot, trying to keep his new companion as comfortable as possible. However, the fiery dragon still seemed queasy from the awkward bounds Lasair had to take in order to escape all the obstacles that constantly threatened to topple them over.

Arucane soon became restless, and Lasair had to stop and allow the dragon time to run about and eat the small animals that were unfortunate enough to come across the apex predator. It let out bugles of joy at the freedom, and Lasair marveled at how much Arucane relied on instinct to survive. He began to tell him stories as they traveled, and Arucane listened quietly, seeming to absorb his words.

The only other time Lasair was forced to stop was when they were a few miles east of Osilon. Lasair didn't want to risk being seen in the large city, so he decided to head south, and work their way around. But, before the two could do that, they had to sit and sleep. Arucane was uncomfortable and Lasair hurt in places he didn't even know existed. He couldn't hear any signs of their pursuers – and he was almost certain that they had lost them. Though, they were elves, and elves weren't that easily fooled. Lasair would just have to hope that they wouldn't find him and Arucane, and execute them on their own behalf, not by any orders of the queen.

This time, when he woke up, there was no panic that waited to enter his heart. Lasair spent a long time gazing into the forest, searching for any signs of danger or pursuit. It seemed to be ages that he sat there, gazing at the dirt and leaves of the forest. He felt the long body of Arucane along his side, keeping them warm, and his steady breathing soothed the runaway elf. Slowly, the dragon beside him awakened, and tentatively, Lasair reached out to contact Arucane.

_What do you think, Little One?_

He felt a question surface upon the forefront of the hatchling's mind, and it was then that he spoke – his first legitimate words since hatching; _What do I think about what?_

Lasair was astonished at the answer that come forth, and was even more so amazed at how deep the dragon's voice was already getting. _Which direction do you think we should go in?_

Arucane blinked once, calmly, and folded his paws under his body, like a cat relaxing upon a stump. Slowly, his head turned, his crimson scales glittering in the morning light, casting off pink shadows upon the grass and tree trunks. When his nostrils pointed south, he snorted, confident that was the way they should go.

_That would bring us all the way out of Du Weldenvarden,_ Lasair thought grimly.

_We must. _Arucane sounded certain, and Lasair had no reason to doubt his newfound companion.

_Then we must leave._


End file.
